Never Underestimate us
by HarrypottervsHungergames
Summary: After two wars you think conquering highschool would be easy, well that's were your wrong. Being demigod is tough Annabeth and Percy learnt that the hard way. Follow them through highschool and let the drama unfold
1. Chapter 1

Chapter songs

To the end of the earth, Jessica Mauboy

Fucking perfect, Pink

Percy's POV

I awake to screams, I'm instantly out of bed my sword riptide in hand. All is silent now and I can hear only my Mum, Sally Jackson, and my stepfather Paul's steady breathing. I attempt to recall what I had been dreaming about, it all comes back to me.

Percy, where are you I can't see anything, I shout to Annabeth to walk towards me. She's not listening suddenly her screams fill my head, Annabeth frantically screaming for me, I try to run to her but she keeps moving away from me.

That's when I woke up. It wasn't some much a dream, it was a memory from when Annabeth an I spent a not so pleasant trip in Tartarus. I recap riptide, and lie back down in bed, my mind is still recovering from the memory, we'd both been suffering from dreams like this even after we defeated Gaia, and her giant spawn. Now our real challenge was to face the threat of high school life. We both were attending Goode high school, some may say it's a cinch, but when your a demigod and have been in two major wars for the gods it's not.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't sleep, I had been pacing my room for hours when I finally decided to go out onto the small balcony. I'd just got outside when I hear a gut wrenching scream. I instantly went for my dagger before I remembered, that it was now in the depths of Tartarus along with Dealaudus laptop, and New York Yankees cap. It's coming from below me. I recognise the scream. Percy. As quickly as it started it stops, and in that moment I make up my mind. I write a quick note to Malcolm my older half brother explaining my actions and leave it on my door. I move back outside to the balcony, I swing myself over the railing, in dangling now in midair. I line myself up, and drop.

My calculations were correct, I landed with a thud on the metal balcony in a crouch. I stand up and thank the gods for all the training that I got from camp. I take a step forwards and look through The window, as to be expected he is lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. It must have been bad I thought to myself, we'd both experience the flashbacks since our return from our most recent quest. Reach out a tap his window a few times, I would have thought he would have heard me land. He up quickly and opening the window for me to climb through.

Once I'm through I'm instantly enveloped in his arms, and the smell of the sea hits me. "How bad was it?" I ask.

Percy pauses for a moment and the says " I love you Annabeth, and would never leave you. You know that right?" I nod in response and allow him to pull me over to his bed were we lie down. He begins to explain what he'd seen and when he'd finished, looks at me expectantly and asks "what about you why are you still doing awake, it's your first day tomorrow you should be resting up." I recount to him why I was still awake and when I finished let out a huge yawn. I feel my eyes get heavy, I snuggle into my Seaweed Brain a bit more and are just able to say "I love you Seaweed Brain." Before I'm asleep.

I awake to the warm embrace of Percy, and the insistent knocks of Mrs Jackson-Blofis shouting at Percy to get his butt out of bed. I go to wriggle out of the embrace, when it suddenly tightens. A husky voice in my ear saying " oh no you don't, not before I get a kiss." I roll over and see an annoying smirk on his face. I attempt to wriggle out but his hold on me tightens each time I try, until I eventually give in a give him a kiss. As soon as we stop I'm released I hop up. Percy clumsily rolls out of bed and moves to open the door, his mum takes one look at her son and then at his room, before her eyes finally come to rest on me. Sally isn't very strict and one of the reasons she agreed to having me live so close to her son was because, ever since our trip to Tartarus we both have flash backs that only the other can truly calm us down. "Good morning Annabeth, I wasn't expecting to see you this early today." Sally says with a smile, I normally eat breakfast with Percy in his apartment because Malcolm and I would usually just have a granola bar and piece of fruit.

Sally leaves us to get ready, I keep a spare set of clothes in Percy's room for days like these and same with him. Percy leaves the room and shuts the door to allow me to change first, I get dressed into a pair of jean cut of shorts, and grey V neck with sea green converse. I quickly brush my hair and put it in a pony tail, then walk to the door and out straight into Percy, he catches me from stumbling and holds me at arm length ad says " Wow, you look beautiful. Nice pj by the way, you looked hot!" And with that walks into his room to get changed. I blush at the comment about my pyjamas, I had been wearing a shirt that Percy had lent me sometime ago and light green shorts with blue spots.

After breakfast Percy says goodbye to his mum, and tells Paul he'd see him in English begins to walk to school with me. It was my first day at Goode, and the first time back for Percy after he went missing for most of the year. We talk about the teachers, and what the classes are like. Wen we final reach the doors Percy gives me an encouraging hand squeeze and I open the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter songs

The time, Black Eyed Pea's

Burn, Ellie Goulding

Annabeth's POV

The door swung open with a slight push. I walk through the door with Percy and together we head to the front office. Percy being a gentleman holds open the door for me, I walk up to the counter and the secretary looks up at me "Good morning Mr Jackson, Good morning Miss?"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase, I'm a new student here." I say to the secretary. I try to decipher her name tag but one of the "perks" of being a demigod is most are dyslexic, so to me it looks something like arecty. "Ah, I see nice to meet you Miss Chase, I'll just organise your information packet. Just a moment." As she organises the difference pieces of information I'll need Percy leans over and whispers in my ear "her name is Tracey, if you were wondering." I give him a thankful look just as Tracey finishes putting together my packet, "here you go, this has all the information you need and I trust Mr Jackson can show you around." She says. I thank her and then Percy and I leave the office. I take out the piece of paper with my locker number and combination, it's a solid black, bold font which I'm grateful for as it's easy on my dyslexic eyes. It reads

**Locker 169**

**Combination: 2 turns left to 6, 1 full turn right to 36, turn left to 18**.

Percy looks over my shoulder and then after a moment says "your locker is right next to mine, come on I'll show you to it." We head of down the corridor until we reach the lockers. I open mine and put all my books into it then take out my schedule and read what subjects I have.

**Chase, Annabeth ID:63472**

**Monday**:HOMEROOM, GEOGRAPHY, ANCIENT HISTORY, ANCIENT HISTORY, ARCHITECTURE, ARCHITECTURE, MATHS

**TUESDAY**: HOMEROOM, SPORT, ANCIENT HISTORY, ENGLISH, MATHS,SCIENCE, GEOGRAPHY

**WEDNESDAY**: HOMEROOM, GEOGRAPHY, GEOGRAPHY, ARCHITECTURE, SCIENCE, ENGLISH, ANCIENT HISTORY

**THURSDAY:** HOMEROOM, ENGLISH, SCIENCE, SCIENCE, MATHS, MATHS, GEOGRAPHY

**FRIDAY**: HOMEROOM, SPORT, SPORT, ENGLISH, GEOGRAPHY, GEOGRAPHY, ARCHITECTURE

This morning I had geography, and a double for ancient history. I show Percy my schedule and he smiles, " we have the same lessons for geography, ancient history, English, and sport. I can show you were the other classrooms are for your other subjects." Wow I think to myself this year might actually Be really fun.

Percy POV

We walked to homeroom early so I could point out various parts of the school. We walked past the window that has an epic view of the pool, I'm on the swim team it's kinda a no brainer I love the water being a son of Poseidon. I notice a few eyes on Annabeth and myself as we're walking but don't think much of it. I'm pretty popular with my reputation of getting kicked out of multiple schools, and not to mention disappearing for almost nine months has drawn even more attention to myself. I continue to walk explaining different parts of the school to Annabeth.

We make it to homeroom five minutes before the bell, and there's already a few students in the classroom. I hadn't mentioned it to Annabeth the fact that a few of our demigod friends attended Goode. Some from various cabins, like Hermes which isn't as full as it was when I first found out I was a demigod. Travis and Connor Stoll, attend which issuer to make Annabeth smile because she's known them for ages. We walk in and I lead Annabeth to were the Stoll brothers are sitting, when she sees them a huge smile spreads on her face, they look up and see who's standing in front of their desks and they smile. "You didn't tell me You came to Goode, and Seaweed Brain I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Exclaims Annabeth. The bell rings and in walks our home room teacher, Mrs Edwards so I take Annabeth to introduce her. We take our stuff with us because even though we're friends doesn't mean that the Stoll's wouldn't prank us. We reach Mrs Edwards desk and she says "good morning Percy, ah I see are you chauffeuring this me student around?" Looking between Annabeth and myself. " I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you," says Annabeth shaking hands with the teacher. "Nice to meet you to I hope you enjoy your time here at Goode." Says Mrs Edwards. As we walk back to the Stoll's I notice lots of eyes on Annabeth and myself, I can see jealousy on many of the girls faces, and the boys are obviously checking Annabeth out. I remove my hand from Annabeth's and place it around her, I hear a light chuckle from behind us and an tell it's the teacher. We make it to the Stoll brothers who are just sitting there shaking their heads.

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas, sorry this chapter is short I've not had much time to write this week. Hopefully the next chapter is longer, thanks to the two followers that I received last chapter, and to let you guys know Tis is my first published story. Enjoy the festive season**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Finding out that the Stoll brothers not only went to Goode, but are in my homeroom was one of the highlights of my day. Mrs Edwards seemed like a nice teacher, slightly strict but willing to run with students thoughts, and ideas. I would have liked if all my teachers were like that but unfortunately that didn't happen. After homeroom Percy and I made our way to MC2 for geography, we got there just as the bell rang. From the looks of things these halls got very busy in-between classes. We walk together up to the teachers desk. She's shuffling through a few papers when we reached the desk, she doesn't look up but briskly says "Jackson, what brings you here?" That's when she looks up she looks at me obviously slightly startled by my appearance, "I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new to Goode." I state she looks at me quizzically and then at Percy. She must put two and two together that Percy is my guide, but must be wondering why a student in there final year of high school would transfer schools at the beginning of term three. She finally says "well Miss Chase, I'm Ms Benoni. You can sit next to Miss Port just by there." Percy and I go to our allotted seats. I'm in the second row next to a girl who has mid length, dark mousy brown hair. She looks at me then after a short pause says " hi I'm Holly, and you are?" She questions.

"Annabeth, nice to meet you" I say. She has a workbook on her desk and its covered in drawings, in what looks like permanent marker. I smile it reminds me of Rachel, she's always drawing and doing all sorts of arts. Of course Rachel would be at school now too, it's a bit of a shame she had to change to Clarions Girls Finishing school, otherwise she would be here and I would know more than three students. Holly spots me looking at her book and starts to say "oh it's nothin-" before I cut her off.

"Oh no, I was admiring it and I kind of reminded me of my friend." This startles her a bit. Before we could continue the conversation however were cut of by the teacher beginning the lesson.

Finally after 45 minutes of torture the bell finally rings. I normally don't mind geography, I mean I have travelled a bit. Percy and I have tromped all over America, and with the quest to defeat Gaia I've seen more countries, but this was truly torturous. Ms Benoni spoke in a monotonous drone and would get angry at the simplest things like a sneeze or cough. I packed up my stuff to move to Ancient History when Percy's there helping. Holly greets Percy then looks a strangely at him as he begins to help me. "Do you two know each other?" She finally asks us. I look at Percy then say, "oh, Seaweed Brain and I go way back, don't we?" Percy just looks at me shaking his head then says " yeah, we've been on many adventure together, and seen each other at our worst. Wise Girl, is my best friend." Holly just looks at both of us confused and we just burst out laughing. " it's a long story." We both tell Holly at the same time. Still visibly confused she just says "okay then well, I'll see you at lunch." With that she heads off. Percy and myself make our way to Ancient History which is conveniently just down the hall at MC8. We walk in and up to the desk I introduce myself to the teacher who introduces himself as Mr Sheather, his older but because he is a quieter it's a challenge to guess his age. He assigns me a seat right next to Percy in the front row on the left hand side of the room.

The class starts and Mr Sheather introduces the topic we'll be studying this semester. Which causes Percy and I just to look at each other with evil smirks on our faces. "Who can name the all twelve of the Olympian Gods in both their Greek, and Roman aspects?" Mr Sheather asks. Our hands shoot up. He looks at us slightly surprised at our speed but delegates Percy to name the Greeks, and myself the Romans. We both pull it of flawlessly. Mr Sheather is astounded and asks the next question which both our hands are up in a instant for " name two gods who are known for quarrelling?" After looking long and hard around the room ignoring us, finally he turns to us and together we say " Poseidon and Athena." Again we astound him while we have the biggest smirks on our faces. After a few questions he hands out a pop quiz to test our general knowledge on the topic. Fifteen minutes in I'm finished, I check it a few times to ensure that all the answers are indeed correct, and out of the corner of my eye I see Percy doing the same. We finish and together walk up to the desk. Mr Sheather looks at us disbelievingly and then says to us quietly "from the so far flawless answers and speed in which you two finished this test you better get 100%." He sends us back to our seats, we're not allowed to talk because the others are still completing their quizzes. Mr Sheathers going through our papers, so we start passing notes to each other.

**We're so going to ace Ancient History.**

_We still have to work for our mark, but yeah I agree Seaweed Brain this will be pretty cinch. _

**Wonder what his face will be like if we get 100% though, : O **

_It'll be priceless. I love you Seaweed Brain._

**I love you to Wise Girl.**

_So what are the names of your friends you sit with at lunch?_

**Well there will be you, the Stoll's, James, Alex, Holly who you've met, Nicola aka Nicki, and Charity.**

_Oh cool._

I look up, Mr Sheather has a shocked look on his face, very much like the drawing by Percy. He looks up and see us watching him and beckons us over. We get there and he tries to speak but can't he is a lose for words. He hands us back our papers and on it written on the front in red pen 100%. I look at Percy's and he looks at mine there exactly the same. We hand them back and Mr Sheather appears to regained his power of speech, "Never in my forty years of teaching have I ever seen a student pass the test in flying colours in the space of 15 minutes let alone two!" We look at each other and then I say "Ancient History means a lot to us and we both have very prominent links to Greek history." Mr Sheather looks at us a bit more closely and then nods his head and say "ah I see, you may return to your seats and continue to have that conversation you were having while passing notes. Yes I saw it Mr Jackson don't look so surprised." I look at Percy and he's at a lose for words, as we head back to our desk. We remain there for the remainder of the lesson just passing notes back and forth until we are dismissed for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter songs

True Love, P!nk feat. Lily Allen

Annabeth's POV

Finally we get a break. After most of the year spent looking for Percy, and then questing to defeat Gaia I didn't have much time for school. Let's just say I was relearning the daily routine of school. Percy and I gathered our books and headed to our lockers. I was excited, I would get to meet some of Percy mortal friends. We exchanged our books for our final lessons for the day then headed to the cafeteria. Percy opens the door for me like a gentleman, and I walk inside. One of the first things that hits me is the noise level, it was loud even the second Titan war wasn't this loud. I should know I was there. There were at least 700 hundred students in here, we walk over to the line to get something to eat. "What's normally served for lunch here Seaweed Brain?" I ask. He has a little trouble trying to hear me, I don't blame him it's that loud in here. "Uh, they usually have fresh fruits, pizza, burgers, salads. There's variety that's for sure." We reach the severs, I get a burger, and green apple. Percy gets the pizza, and a banana, then we walk to where he usually sits. I thought he and his friends would sit inside, but find out they don't when Percy thankfully leads me outside into a much quieter courtyard.

He leads me a table which I can see has Connor, Travis, and Holly sat at it. As well as a tall sandy blonde haired boy athletically built, another boy with short wavy dark brown hair with the build of a football player. There are two girls there as well one very pale and short with dark chocolate coloured hair, the other a dark skin very tall girl. We sit down and the Stoll's and Holly greet Percy and myself the others greet Percy by name and say hi or hey to me. I'm about to introduce myself but Percy beats me to it. "Guys this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Charity, Nicki, Alex, and James." He says pointing to each one in turn. They all look a bit astonished, finally the short girl Nicki speaks up "so your the fabled Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend." Connor and Travis snicker, I just look at them and they shut up. They've known me longer than Percy has and they know not to mess with me. "Yeah, I'm Annabeth nice to meet you." I say. The others are looking between me and the Stoll's, probably wondering how I managed to shut them up so quickly. "Okay that's the quickest I've ever seen these two lunatics shut up, you must tell us your secret!" James the dark haired one speaks up. I laugh then say "they've known me since I was seven. They know I could easily make their lives a misery." James looks at them then at me then back to them, "you could have told us Annabeth was real, it would have saved us from all the theories we had." The brothers just shrug. I pick up my burger and start eating. After a bit I say "we'll you all know about me, well whatever Seaweed Brains told you. What about you guys?" I look to Holly first and she starts talking "well I think we established in history that I like to draw, but I'm a wicked good basketball player. I'm the youngest in out of my siblings I have two older sisters both of which are finished school, and a older brother who has a social disorder." She finishes I nod and then look to Alex who hasn't said much to me yet "well I live with my Mum, and little sister Emily. My parents are both in the police force, I'm a top grade student and love to read, and ply soccer." He finishes, I note he didn't really talk about his father, my thoughts are they don't have the best of relationships. Next up is Charity who also hasn't said much. "My family's from Nigeria, my parents are both French teachers, and I have a two annoying little siblings my brother, and sister." I nod I know what it's like to be the eldest sibling, except it's harder for m because I'm gone so much and I'm a demigod. Last is James "I have a bit of a messed up family, my parents are divorced and I swap houses weekly. I'm quarter Vietnamese, I have a younger sister called Caitlin on my Mums side, and a younger brother Cooper on my Dads." I'm laughing on the inside I shouldn't be but I am. He thinks his family is bad, at least his not half god. I nod and tell them a little of what they didn't know about me, and for the rest of the break we just talk about random things.

After lunch I Percy guides me to my Architecture class. "So what did you think of them?" Percy inquires. I contemplate this for a second before I respond. "They were really cool, though I think our other half of our family is a bit more messed up than James'" I say. I could see why Percy was friends with them they had a good charisma for a group of friends and I could tell I would fit in with ease. We reach my classroom I look at Percy and he gives me a peck on the lips "Alex is in this class, so you'll know someone. Also he and Charity are both in the same maths class as you so he's going to show you to the classroom because I'm on the other side of school." He says, I look at him than nod. "Okay, so I'll see you after school. How are we getting home walking, or Paul?" He replies "I don't know it's up to you, see you soon."

Architecture was cool, we were studying gothic architecture this term. The teacher was really cool too her name was Mrs Pisano, and she was really into architecture and had a obvious passion for it. Maths was fun as well the teacher Mrs Currie made lots of bad jokes and puns, but obviously loved the topic. She was impressed at my skill because most students who are new to the school don't pick Maths A, and pass as well especially this late into the school year. She cared about her students, and wanting them to learn to there best ability. I received homework from her which was a little strange as its only the first day back but I assumed she's one of those teachers who you were almost always going to get homework off.

After school Percy and I got our stuff from our lockers and decided to walk home, we stop by Paul's office to tell him were walking he says he'll see us at home. We make our way home Percy asks " how was your day?" I consider this for a bit before giving him an answer "it was a change, I had forgotten the feeling and routine of it all. Considering I was looking for you for the first bit of the school year and then we went on the quest, it was different but I liked it. It gave me a sense of normality." He nods and starts laughing. I glare at him but he continues to laugh, then he pulls me in for a hug. He smells like the sea, and safe, and like Percy. Then he mutters " only a child of Athena could love school." He pulls away and gives me a kiss it's warm and loving, his lips are soft against mine. When we finally break apart and start walking again our hands are intwined. We reach his apartment and go enter. The smell of cookies hits us and Percy breaks away from my hand and bounds into the kitchen. When I walk in Sally's just staring at him shaking her head, he has a hand full of cookies, and one in his mouth. Blue crumbs litter his chin. "I don't even get a "Hello mum, how was your day?" My day was good thanks for asking, and slow down on the cookies Annabeth might want some." Sally says. That stops him, I say hello to Sally and thank her for the cookies. Then Percy and I head to his room, I get out my homework lay down on his bed and start to work. Percy lays down next to me, his finished his cookies and after a few minutes of watching me is fast asleep. Typical Percy, I finish my homework then fall asleep as well.

**A/N**

**sorry this is a bit late guys, but whenever I've gone to write I've been sick or the like. I would like to thank all the followers I have gained in the last two chapters, you guys are awesome. Thanks for the great reviews, I love hearing your thoughts on the story. Hope you enjoyed it, until next chapter happy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter song

My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark , Fall Out Boy

Percy's POV

It was Friday, the last day of school for the week. I was happy about it, because I would get to spend some quality time with Annabeth. I could feel my Wise Girl curled up next to me asleep, her head was on my shoulder. I replayed the events in my mind as to how I ended up in her bed.

_I woke to the sound of terrified screams, I knew it wasn't me but I also knew those screams. I was up, Riptide in my hand still in pen form, and out my bedroom door. The screams had awoken my mum, she was standing in her bedroom doorway when I got out of my room. She looked at me and just nodded, then trudged back to bed. I was out the door and bounded up the flight of stairs that separated us. I reached her door, I had grabbed my key as I was running out of my apartment. I unlocked the door walked inside and closed it re-locking it. I look up to see Malcolm, Annabeths older half brother who lived with her, he saw me and a thankful look appeared on his face, he nodded to me in acknowledgement then headed back to his room. I take three steps and I'm at her door, I quietly ease it open. I see her, she's tangled up in her blankets still asleep but screaming and thrashing around. I quickly make it to her side, I grab a hold of her arms shaking her slightly saying " it's just a dream, I'm hear now, your safe, I'm safe, and we're both alive." She wakes up, I'm instantly enveloped in a hug and can feel her sobbing on me. I lift up the blankets and crawl in next to her still enveloped in her hug. We stay like that until she calmed down enough to explain what happen. After listening to her I tell her that we're safe and alive and that I love her. She's fallen asleep, I gently kiss her forehead then fall asleep next to her_.

The memory returns to me, I'm glad I was able to calm her down this was one of the worse ones yet. I feel Annabeth start to stir beside me, I can't help myself I lean over and kiss her nose. She wakes up instantly a huge smile on her face. She cuddles into my shoulder and murmurs something barely audible. We stay like that for a minute then her alarm goes off. The loud blaring of Immortals, by Fall Out Boy hits us. She reaches over to turn off the alarm and in doing so falls of the bed. I look down at her the alarm still blaring and she's laughing, her training from camp made her react quickly so she didn't hurt herself. I start to laugh with her. She turns off the alarm, I hop up off the bed and help her up. She's still laughing when I leave the room to let her get ready, I wait leaning against the door. This week had been awesome, the gang had adjusted to have Annabeth around really well. She'd made really good friends with the girls in the group, and was good friend with the boys two. We were going to a party tonight, most of our grade was going it was a back to school party. Hopefully it turned out better than the last mortal party we attended, that was back when we were fourteen and were helping Grover bring the Di Angelo's to camp. In the midst of my reminiscence the surface I was leaning on falls out from behind me, I fall to my back and am left looking up at Annabeth. "We should've stayed in bed, much less falling," I say and we crack up laughing. I jump up and look Annabeth over, I nearly fall over again. She's wearing a grey v-neck, blue washed out denim shorts, with her grey converses. Her hair is braided down her back in one braid. She walks past me I stumble inside her room, and get dress into the spare clothes I keep here. I'm wearing a blue v-neck and a pair of jeans. I walk out, and join Annabeth together we walk downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast we decide to walk to school, it was a nice day better not to waste it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeths POV

First lesson today was sport, and our sport teacher Mr Lohe set a big bag of pool noodles cut in half in front of the class. "Today I will elect two team captains, these captains are to come up with a game that can be played with the pool noodles and then shall elect team members, explain the game and the you shall play. Any Problems? No, the captains are Annabeth, and Percy." Mr Lohe explains. I look at Percy, we both grin evilly and nod. We were going to play capture the flag, Camp Half Blood style. We begin electing team members, I manage to get Travis, James, Alex, and a few other kids from classes that I'm in. I strategically pick the rest. After picking Percy and I begin explaining. When we say that we plan to play Capture the flag, there's a lot of groaning but when we explain out version of the game the class look a lot more enthusiastic. Connor whose on Percy's team face mirrors Travis's, at camp they never get to verse each other because there brothers this game was going to be very interesting. I take my team to the sunnier end of the playing ground, we set up the flag and I go through a battle plan with them. Travis has teamed with the Athenian campers enough to trust in my plan, James and Alex trust me and have figured that my plan would more than likely work. I have three defenders set a equidistant way around the flag, two meters away from it I set seven players up as a first line of defence staggered to make it look like lots of easy gaps which were in fact covered. The rest I split into a group of two, one group contained Travis who would be leading the distraction the rest which consisted of James, Alex, a boy named Dylan who was a really good runner from what I observed earlier in the week, and myself. I wondered if Percy would figure out my plan, I hoped not. Then the games begun. Normally I would have my cap on and my dagger, but this was school not camp. I waited for the first attackers to come the just reach our line of defence when I see Travis lead his group of to the left of the field. I count to ten as I take down a few attacker and the I start to run my group follow. I can still see Percy on his side of the field, I run towards him with my group. We get within five meters his fighting one of the distractions. I tell the others to run and get the flag then defend Dylan who was the runner. I weave and doge my way to Percy to take him on in battle. As I expected the distraction was sent to jail because of him. I take him on in battle.

We had spared a few time but never really versed each other. I jab, he blocks, he parries, I deflect. We continue neither able to land a decent blow. I know how he fights, I've fought by him enough and he know that I know his way of fighting. I see a blonde streak past with a blue flag, two defenders around him but I'm more concerned with Percy. I hear the whistle blow but Percy and I continue our fight. He tries to feint to the left of me, which is just the opening I was looking for. I get inside his guard and put my pool noodle to his throat. His pool noodle comes up to the back of my neck. All around us is awed silence. Percy looks around at our quiet onlooking class. I take the chance to judo flip him. I end up with his pool noodle in my left hand, my own in my right hand, my foot pinning him to the ground. All around us clapping starts, I look up and every one is looking at us with a renewed respect and clapping us on. I get of Percy and help him up, he gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "when are you going to stop judo flipping me." I laugh and so does he we break apart and look at Mr Lohe he has a look of absolute shock on his face as if he had never seen two better fighters, he is moving his mouth like a fish unable to say any thing. Ten the bell rings.


End file.
